Nathan Wright
Nathan "Nate" Wright is a 16 year-old son of Ares. His role player is Noahm450. Biography Nathan "Nate" Wright was born on to Kailey Wright and Ares the god of war. Kailey met Ares one day at a wrestling match and they fell in love, got married and had Nate. A couple weeks after his birth Kailey and Ares started having relationship problems and Ares left the family not caring about Nate at all. Kailey was not upset and continued raising Nate like a normal child. Nate was always the popular kid at school and always had his own group. He was a bully and most people worshiped him to get on his good side. When Nate was 10, his mom started being very abusive to him because of her very dangerous anger issues. One night after being beaten terribly by his mother, Nate ran away to his grandparents house in New York to ask if they would take him in when he was 14. They agreed and they sent Nate to the local highschool. At highschool, Nate found that it wasn't as easy to be popular and that there was a lot of competition. To make things worse, the docter had told Nate that he had dyslexia and this made things at school worse. He started failing his classes and was bullied and picked on. He did make one friend named Dameon. Dameon was also a demigod even though at the time neither one of them knew it. But one day, a group of empousa attacked their school looking for Nate and Dameon. They ran but the empousa were right on their tails and they sadly managed to get a hold of Dameon and killed him. Nate continued to run and found Camp Half-Blood. He was later claimed by Ares and Chiron explained to him that he was a demigod. Early Life Nathan was always kind of a brat when he was a child. He always had a group of suck ups that worshiped him and he would pick on the other kids at school. He never had any real friends. At the age of 10, Kailey, Nate's mom, started having trouble with her anger issues. With job issues and money her anger issues started flaring up easier and she started being very abusive to Nate by hitting and beating him. Nate could no longer take it anymore and ran away from his home in New Jersey, to his grandparents home in New York begging them to take him in. They gladly agreed and sent him to the local highschool. He was told by the doctor about his dyslexia one day and it affected his school work. High school became tough, not just because of him failing all his classes althogh that was problem. Nate found that he was no longer feared by the other kids and he was not the popular guy anymore. He was now the one being bullied because of his dyslexia and only made one real friend, Dameon. Dameon was a demigod too even though at the time neither one of them knew they were halfbloods. One day monsters attacked the highschool in search for the both of them and they ran. But the monsters were right on their tails and they sadly caught Dameon, who was killed. Nate was devastated and continued running and made it to Camp Half-Blood. Chiron explained everything to him and he was claimed by Ares a couple hours later. Nate fit in with his siblings perfectly. He was a skilled in all combat and fights with a sword. Nate is an okay guy once you get to know him, his reputation may make him look like a terrible person though, he is always picking a fight and teasing the younger kids. You can usually find him training, working out, flirting with the Aphrodite girls, or picking a fight. Nate's fatal flaw is his hubris or in other words, pride. He thinks very highly of himself and can be a little bratty sometimes. Appearance Nate has long blonde hair and blue eyes. He is nicely built and muscular and is 6'1. Alliances *Clarisse La Rue *Alexander DiMatreo *Margo Eagleston Enemies *Most of the younger kids he pick on Powers/Abilities/Weapons *Nate is a excellent fighter *Nate is skilled with all weapons *Nate is good at war strategies *Nate is very muscular *Nate fights with a sword *Nate is very athletic *Nate always picks a fight Gallery Nate's sword.jpg| Nate's sword austin-butler.jpg 170px-Austin_butler.jpg 18_AustinButler_SS_MG_4676.jpg mv5bmji4odg5njc1of5bml5banbnxkftztcwnzqwmtcznw-_v1-_sx533_sy800_.jpg 170px-Austin_butler_T-shirt.jpg 5571690327_32c165cb8d_z.jpg Nathan2..jpg Austin_Butler_shirtless.jpg Austin+Butler.jpg austin-butler-shirtless-4.jpg austin-butler-shirtless-3.jpg austin-butler-shirtless-2.jpg 600full-austin-butler.jpg austin-butler-1.jpg vanessa-hudgens-&-austin-butler-holiday-party-couple-02.jpg Austin-austin-butler-22462144-1920-2560.jpg tumblr_mllx4cfFim1s6flazo1_500.jpg AustinButler-1.jpg AR217A_Spaulders.JPG|Nate's armor Category:Male Category:Demigod Category:Camper Category:Child of Ares Category:Pride Fatal Flaw Category:Noahm450 Category:Greek Category:Sixteen Category:American